powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinese Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Chinese Deities. Variation of the Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Buddhist Deity Physiology *Confucist Deity Physiology *Taoist Deity Physiology *Shenist Deity Physiology Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of the Deities of Chinese Mythology, which is directly connected to Confucianism, Taoism, and Buddhism. Deities 'The Three Pure Ones' All: Cosmic Awareness, Ethereal Physiology, Omnilock *'Daode Tianzun/Grand Pure One' **Omniscience **Order Manipulation **Peace Inducement **Serenity Inducement **Virtue Inducement *'Lingbao Tianzun/Supreme Pure One' **Space-Time Manipulation ***Chrono Vision ***Parachronal Cognition *'Yúanshǐ Tīanzūn/Jade Pure One' **Creation **Omnipresence 'Chinese Deities' *'Ao Guang/Dragon King' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Asian Dragon Physiology **Disaster Manipulation **Human Disguise **Lake/River Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Replication (Dragon Kings of the Four Seas) **Weather Manipulation ***Drought Creation ***Rain Manipulation ****Rain Creation *****Flood Creation *'Bu Luotuo' **Authority **Creator Deity Physiology ***Creation **World Manipulation ***Environment Manipulation ****Mountain Manipulation *'Che Kung' **Army Annihilation **Dream Manipulation ***Dream Walking **Health Manipulation **Luck **Medical Intuition **Protection Embodiment **War Manipulation *'Cundi' **Alpha Physiology (of Buddhas) **Authority (over the Seventy Million Buddhas) **Buddha Manipulation **Buddhaic Plane Manipulation *'Di Jun/Emperor Jun' **Agriculture Intuition **Authority **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Land Lordship *'Doumu/Jiutian Xuannü' **Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Fertility Manipulation **Heaven Lordship **Immortality Manipulation **Invisibility **Mystery Embodiment **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **War Manipulation *'Fei Lian' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Asian Dragon Physiology *'Han Xiangzi' **Enhanced Musicianship **Literary Manipulation (Poetry) **Musical Empathy **Mystical Bardsmanship ***Music Magic **Philosophy-Based Powers **Supernatural Combat *'Gong Gong' **Asian Dragon Physiology or Snake Physiology **Water Manipulation *'Guanyin/Kwan Yin' **Absolute Senses **Compassion Embodiment ***Blessing Inducement ***Compassion Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Love Manipulation **Luck Bestowal **Peace Inducement **Sacred Energy Manipulation **Spiritual Meditation *'Guan-Yu' **Bond Empowerment **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Guardianship **Luck Bestowal *'Hariti' **Divine-Demonic Physiology ***Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology ***Mother Goddess Physiology **Divine Power Immunity **Enlightenment **Evil Immunity **Guardianship **Luck Embodiment **Patience Embodiment ***Patience Inducement *'Hēidì/Zhuanxu/Xuanwu' **Almighty Magic **Authority **Classical Element Manipulation **Dragon Physiology **Directional Lordship (the North) **Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation **Heaven Lordship **Health Manipulation **Medical Intuition **Mountain Manipulation **Omni-Empathy **Relationship Manipulation **Water Embodiment ***Esoteric Water Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Holy Water Manipulation ****Spiritual Water Manipulation **Winter Manipulation *'Jade Emperor/Yu Huang' **Divine Lord Physiology **Enhanced Charisma **Heaven Lordship **Light Manipulation **Sky Manipulation **Spiritual Meditation *'Kong Xuan' **Enhanced Combat **Light Manipulation ***Esoteric Light Manipulation **Peacock Physiology **Transcendent Bird Physiology **War Manipulation *'Kṣitigarbha' **Death-Force Manipulation **Enhanced Staff Proficiency **Guardianship **Halo Generation **Hell-Being Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Underground Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Lei Gong' **Claw Retraction **Sound Manipulation ***Sonic Scream **Wing Manifestation *'Liu Haichan' **Economy Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Omni-Magic ***Alchemy **Water Manipulation *'Mazu' **Absolute Senses **Benefic Force Manipulation **Guardianship **Heaven Lordship **Magic ***Shamanism **Miracle Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ***Water Mimicry **Seer **Speed Swimming *'Nezha' **Absolute Speed **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Condition **Multiple Arms **Trickster *'Nüwa' **Asian Dragon Physiology or Snake Physiology **Creator Deity Physiology ***Creation ***Life Creation **Fertility Manipulation **Guardianship **Human Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology **Nature Manipulation **Relationship Manipulation **Snail Mimicry *'Pangu' **Creator Deity Physiology ***Creation **Divine Beast Physiology **Giant Physiology **Nature Unity **Yin & Yang Manipulation *'Shangdi' **Heaven Lordship **Omnipotence **Sky Father Physiology **Sky Embodiment ***Sky Lordship *'Xi Wangmu' **Age Manipulation ***Age Negation ****Immortality Bestowal **Authority **Directional Lordship (West) **Disease Manipulation **Feline Manipulation (Tigers) **Guardianship **Life and Death Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation **Luck Bestowal **Mental Inducement ***Comfort Inducement ***Happiness Inducement ***Pleasure Inducement ***Serenity Inducement **Monetary Manipulation **Prosperity Embodiment **Tiger Mimicry *'Yán/Yama' **Afterlife Lordship (limited) ***Hell Lordship ***Purgatory Lordship ***Underworld Lordship **Ancestry Manipulation ***Ancestral Evocation **Disease Manipulation **Directional Lordship (the South) **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Necroscience **Hindu Deity Physiology **Judgement Manipulation **Samsara Manipulation ***Age Manipulation ***Reincarnation Manipulation ***Sentience Inducement ***Soul Manipulation **Shinto Deity Physiology *'Yu Shi' **Fertility Inducement **Silk Manipulation **Snake Manipulation **Spirit Physiology **Water Generation **Weather Manipulation ***Precipitation Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation ****Beneficial Rain Generation ****Rain Creation *****Flood Creation ***Rain Mimicry *'Zao Jun/Kitchen God' **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Heat Manipulation **Food Manipulation ***Food Healing ***Unnatural Cooking **Guardianship **Omnipresence **Plenty Inducement *'Zhu Rong' **Directional Lordship (the South) **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Fire Mimicry ***White Fire Manipulation Minor Deities *'Anqi Sheng' **Invisibility **Mage Lord Physiology ***Magic ****Mysticism *'Bai Qi' **Door Manipulation **Killing Empowerment **Tactical Genius **War Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation *'Baimei Shen' **Architecture Manipulation (brothels) **Lust Manipulation **Music Manipulation **Party Inducement **Pleasure Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement ***Sex Specialist *'Baosheng Dadi' **Healing **Medicine Manipulation **Protection Embodiment *'Bi Gan' **Destiny Manipulation **Luck **Monetary Manipulation *'Budai' **Ascended Physiology **Buddhaic Plane Manipulation ***Enlightenment **Happiness Manipulation **Joy Bringer *'Cai Shen' **Elemental Transmutation **Luck Bestowal **Monetary Manipulation *'Cao Yi/Cao Guojiu' **Absolute Creativity **Art Manipulation **Blessing Inducement **Inspiration Manipulation ***Inspiration Inducement **Magic ***Art Magic **Performance Art Intuition *'Chang'e' **Ascended Physiology **Beauty Manipulation **Flight **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Empowerment ***Lunar Manipulation ****Esoteric Moon Manipulation ****Lunar Magic *'Chen Fu Zhen Ren' **Ancestry Manipulation **Economy Manipulation **Human Manipulation **Land Lordship **Power Bestowal *'Dapeng Jinchi Mingwang' **Garuda Physiology **Gold Mimicry **Guardianship **Supreme Observation **Transcendent Bird Physiology *'Erlang Shen' **Divine Combat **Enhanced Crafting **Seer **Supernatural Eye **Truth Detection *'Feilian' **Air Manipulation ***Air Generation ***Dark Wind Manipulation **Chimerism/Dragon Physiology *'Fengbo/Feng Po Po' **Air Manipulation ***Air Generation ***Air Magic ***Esoteric Wind Manipulation ***Sacred Wind Manipulation **Chimerism *'Fude Zhengshen' **Blessing Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Gender Transcendence **Monetary Manipulation **Prosperity Embodiment **Underground Manipulation ***Earth Manipulation ****Soil Manipulation **Virtue Manipulation *'He-He Er Xian' **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Concord Manipulation **Empathy **Fertility Inducement **Prescience (regarding relationships) *'Heng and Ha' **Authority **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Supernatural Combat **War Manipulation *'Hou Yi' **Bow Manipulation ***Arrow Generation ****Magic Arrows ***Enhanced Archery ****Super Speed Combat Archery **Enhanced Accuracy **Hunting Deity Physiology **Star Destruction (with Arrows) **Supernatural Combat **Transcendent Demigod Physiology *'Kui Xing' **Constellation Manipulation **Health Optimization **Probability Manipulation **Supreme Observation *'Lan Caihe' **Gender Transcendence **Magic *'Leigong' **Divine Beast Physiology **Rhythm Manipulation (through his drumb & mallet) ***Vibration Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Thunder Manipulation ***Thundercloud Manipulation ****Thunderstorm Creation *'Li Jing' **Authority **Divine Object (Prison Tower) **Underground Maneuverability **Supernatural Speed *'Li Tieguai' **Clown Physiology (limited) **Health Manipulation **Magic *'Lu Ban' **Architecture Manipulation **Earth Manipulation (limited) ***Metal Manipulation ***Stone Manipulation **Enhanced Inventing **Supernatural Craftsmanship ***Craftsmanship Magic **Water Manipulation *'Mahamayuri' **Absolute Wisdom **Multiple Arms **Poison Manipulation ***Spiritual Poison Manipulation **Protection Embodiment **Wrath Embodiment *'Qianliyan and Shunfeng'er' **Door Manipulation **Guardianship **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation *'Qu_Yuan' **Poetry Embodiment **Water Manipulation *'Old Man of the South Pole' **Joy Bringer **Monetary Manipulation **Stellar Embodiment ***Constellation Manipulation ***Constellation Physiology *'Shujun' **Agriculture Intuition **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Inventing **Fertility Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Sun Wukong/The Monkey King' **Absolute Immortality **Absolute Invulnerability **Cloud Flight **Divine Combat/Meta Combat **Enhanced Staffmanship ***Giant Weapon Proficiency **Magic **Multi-Shapeshifting ***Biomorphing ***Hair Cloning **Powerful Objects ***Divine Weaponry ***Enchanted Armor ***Mystic Object **Primate Physiology **Trickster *'Tu'er Shen/The Rabbit God' **Divine Resurrection **Guardianship **Love Manipulation **Rabbit Physiology **Relationship Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **Sexual Orientation Manipulation **Spirit Physiology *'Tudigong' **Blessing Manipulation **Divine Earth Manipulation **Earth Manipulation ***Earth Magic ***Pure Earth Manipulation ***Soil Manipulation **Land Lordship **Protection Embodiment **Virtue Manipulation *'Wenchang Wang' **Constellation Manipulation **Inspiration Manipulation **Lexiconicy **Literary Manipulation **Script Manipulation *'Wu Zixu' **Enhanced Inventing **Lake/River Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Tidal Wave Generation ****Water Generation ****Water Mimicry *'Xihe' **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Empowerment ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation *'Yanluo Wang' **Judgement Manipulation **Necromancy **Necroscience **Underworld Lordship *'Zhang Guolao' **Magic ***Necromancy ***Potion Creation *'Zhang Xian' **Blessing Inducement **Enhanced Archery **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Masculinity Manipulation **Protection Embodiment *'Zhong Kui' **Demon Manipulation **Ghost Lord Physiology ***Phantasm Manipulation ***Spirit Physiology ***Soul Manipulation **Guardianship **Hunting Deity Physiology **Soul Destruction **Spirit World Lordship *'Zhongli Quan' **Magic ***Alchemy ***Necromancy ***Resurrection Other *'Gautama Buddha' **Enlightenment **Freedom **Omniscience **Perfection **Philosophy-Based Powers **Salvation **Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology Associations *Asian Dragon Physiology *Asura Physiology *Deva Physiology *Four Symbols Physiology *Hakutaku Physiology *Hindu Deity Physiology *Ningyo Physiology *Rakshasa Physiology *Shinto Deity Physiology Known Users *The Eight Immortals (Marvel) *Niang-Niang (Toaru Majutsu no Index) *Zao Shen (Supernatural) *Yu-huang Shang Ti (Stargate SG-1) *Nezha (Valkyrie Crusade) *Nuwa (Valkyrie Crusade) *Yama (Valkyrie Crusade) *Monkey (Valkyrie Crusade) *Chinese gods (Smite) Gallery Xian.jpg|Xian (Marvel) Eight_Immortals_(Earth-616).jpg|The Eight Immortals (Marvel) Nezha.jpg|Nezha Nuwa2a.jpg|Nüwa fixing the Heavens Guan Yu.jpg|Guan Yu File:Chinese-Goddess Guanyiun.jpg|Guanyin goddess of healing, compassion and mercy. File:Ao_Kuang_(Smite).jpg|Ao Kuang (Smite) Dragon King of the Eastern Seas File:Chang'e_(Smite).jpg|Chang'e (Smite) Faerie of the Moon File:Erlang_Shen_(Smite).jpg|Erlang Shen (Smite) The Illustrious Sage File:Guan_Yu_(Smite).jpg|Guan Yu (Smite) Saint of War File:He_Bo_(Smite).jpg|He Bo (Smite) God of the Yellow River File:Hou_Yi_(Smite).jpg|Hou Yi (Smite) Defender of the Earth File:Ne_Zha_(Smite).jpg|Ne Zha (Smite) The Third Lotus Prince File:Nu_Wa_(Smite).jpg|Nu Wa (Smite) Guardian of Heaven File:Sun_Wukong_(Smite).jpg|Sun Wukong (Smite) The Monkey King File:Xing_Tian_(Smite).jpg|Xing Tian (Smite) The Relentless File:Zhong_Kui_(Smite).jpg|Zhong Kui (Smite) The Demon Queller Nezha_H.png|Nezha (Valkyrie Crusade) Nuwa_H.png|Nuwa (Valkyrie Crusade) Yama H.png|Yama (Valkyrie Crusade) Monkey_H.png|Monkey (Valkyrie Crusade) is Sun Wukong. Niang-Niang.PNG|Niang-Niang (Toaru Majutsu no Index) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Divine Powers Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Almighty Powers